phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Biguana
XP 400 N Large animal Init +2; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +6 Defense AC 11, touch 11, flat-footed 9 (+2 Dex, –1 size) hp 15 (2d8+6) Fort +7, Ref +6, Will +3 Offense Speed 60 ft. Melee 2 claws +2 (2d6+1 plus grab), Bite +1 (1d6 plus grab) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. SA Grab, swallow whole (1d6+5 damage, AC 13, 11 hp) Statistics Str 16, Dex 14, Con 17, Int 2, Wis 14, Cha 3 Base Atk +1; CMB +5; CMD 17 (21 vs. trip) Feats Endurance, RunB Skills Perception +6 SQ docile Ecology Environment '''temperate plains, Warm forests '''Organization solitary, pair, or herd (3–30) Treasure none Special Abilities Docile (Ex) Unless specifically trained for combat (see the Handle Animal skill), a iguana's bite is considered a secondary attack. Grab (Ex) If a biguana hits with the indicated attack (usually a claw or bite attack), it deals normal damage and attempts to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. The creature has the option to conduct the grapple normally, or simply to use the part of its body it used in the grab to hold the opponent. If it chooses to do the latter, it takes a –20 penalty on its CMB check to make and maintain the grapple, but does not gain the grappled condition itself. A successful hold does not deal any extra damage unless the creature also has the constrict special attack. If the creature does not constrict, each successful grapple check it makes during successive rounds automatically deals the damage indicated for the attack that established the hold. Otherwise, it deals constriction damage as well (the amount is given in the creature's descriptive text). Swallow Whole (Ex) A biguana can swallow a mansized opponent with some trouble. If a biguana begins its turn with an opponent grappled in its mouth (see Grab), it can attempt a new combat maneuver check (as though attempting to pin the opponent). If it succeeds, it swallows its prey, and the opponent takes bite damage. Unless otherwise noted, the opponent can be up to one size category smaller than the swallowing creature. Being swallowed causes a creature to take damage each round. The amount and type of damage varies and is given in the creature's statistics. A swallowed creature keeps the grappled condition, while the creature that did the swallowing does not. A swallowed creature can try to cut its way free with any light slashing or piercing weapon (the amount of cutting damage required to get free is equal to 1/10 the creature's total hit points), or it can just try to escape the grapple. The Armor Class of the interior of a creature that swallows whole is normally 10 + 1/2 its natural armor bonus, with no modifiers for size or Dexterity. If a swallowed creature cuts its way out, the swallowing creature cannot use swallow whole again until the damage is healed. If the swallowed creature escapes the grapple, success puts it back in the attacker's mouth, where it may be bitten or swallowed again. Description Biguanas stand 8 feet tall at the shoulder and are big enough to swallow humans. They weigh between 1,200 to 1,700 pounds. They are a type of lizard that are found in the wilderness of Southwest Aisha and Aryavarta. They typically eat wild sheep, goats, and find asses to be tasty. To an old wild biguana, humans are easy prey. However, it was found out that some biguanas have empathy for humans. They've been rounded up and domesticated to be a beast of burden ever since. They are not terribly common and are considered to be an exotic animal. Category:Animals Category:Herd animal